Too Much Food
by valkys
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE. DRABBLE. 'Terlalu banyak makanan di piringku.'


"Ah... kenyangnya. Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap perut ratanya.

Yunho melirik ke arah piring Jaejoong yang masih tersisa setengahnya, "Makananmu madih tersisa banyak Boo."

"Tapi aku sudah selesai Yunnie."

Yunho mengernyit bingung, "Lalu makanannya?"

Jaejoong memasang pose berpikirnya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Buang saja." Jawabnya enteng sambil terkekeh.

Disebrang meja, Yunho gemas dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang selalu menganggap remeh berbagai hal. "Habiskan Boo!" Perintahnya sambil menjulurkan lengan kanannya hendak mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie sudah kenyang Yunnie." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kalau tidak dihabiskan nanti makananmy menangis, sayang."

Jaejoong mendelik kesal, "makanan mana bisa menangis. Yunnie bodoh."

"Tapi mereka dimasak untuk dimakan Boo. Jika kau menyisakan makanan seperti ini, mereka jadi merasa tak berguna."

"Joongie kenyang Yunnie. Ugh..."

"Lagipula sayang jika dibuang. Diluar sana banyak orang yang menderita bekerja banting tulang demi sedikit makanan, tapi disini kau malah membuang-buangnya."

Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Iya iya... Joongie salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Joongie kan sudah kenyang Yunnie."

Yunho menghela napasnya, "kemarikan makananmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kemarikan saja."

Jaejoong mendorong piring berisi sisa makanannya ke arah Yunho yang berada tepat di sebrangnya. Yunho yang menerima piring itu langsung mengambil sepasang sumpit yang tadi sempat ia lepas lalu memakan Jaejoong yang masih tersisa sampai tak tersisa.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, "Ih Yunnie! Itu makanan sisa Joongie, jangan dimakan!"

"Tak apa... daripada dibuang, kan?"

"Tapi Yunnie..."

"Mulai sekarang jangan menyisakan makanan, ya?"

.

.

.

Yunho menatap aneh Jaejoong. Apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong masih tampak menawan dengan celemek bermotif gajah dan kaus v-neck dibaliknya. Hal yang biasa karena Jaejoong memang bertugas memasak, kan? Lalu apa yang aneh?

Ah! Pasalnya di meja makan hanya terdapat satu piring yang tersedia, sedangkan mereka kan tinggal berdua. 'Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Jaejoongnya?' Pikir Yunho.

"Kenapa hanya satu piring Boo?"

"Itu untuk kita berdua, Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polos.

"Huh?" Tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Yunnie bilang kita tak boleh membuang makanan kan?"

"Ya... lalu?"

"Karena itu, daripada kita makan masing-masing dan kemungkinan besar Joongie akan menyisakan makanan itu, jadi Joongie berpikir lebih baik kita makan berdua agar tak bersisa. Hehe." Jawab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Ah... kalau begitu kemarilah sebentar, Joongie."

Jaejoong mengitari meja makan itu demi mendekati Yunho yang duduk disebrangnya. Setelah Jaejoong berada di samping Yunho, Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

Si cantik ini duduk di pangkuan Yunho dengan posisi menyamping, ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho untuk menjaga agar tak terjatuh.

"Yunnie waeyo? Kenapa memangku Joongie?"

Yunho menatap lekat doe eyes yang sangat dikaguminya itu. "Bukankah sulit makan berdua di satu piring dengan posisi yang lumayan jauh hm?" Yunho mengambil piring yang telah terdapat makanan didalamnya, lalu memberikan piring tersebut pada Jaejoong. Setelah itu kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "aku memangkumu, lalu tugasmu menyuapi kita berdua. Bukankah ini adil? Kita juga terlihat romantis, kan sayang?" Ucap Yunho diakhiri dengan wink.

Jaejoong tersipu lalu menagnggukan kepalanya malu-malu.

Ah... Jaejoong benar-benar imut.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, ritual makan mereka mulai berubah. Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho sambil menyuapi keduanya, atau kadang Jaejoong duduk dimeja makan menghadap ke arah Yunho tetap dengan piring ditangannya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Sarapan pagi bersama. Saat istirahat makan siang, Yunho selalu menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah demi makan bersama istri tercintanya. Dan sebisa mungkin ia pulang tepat waktu saat jam makan malam.

Tapi jika kebetulan Yunho sedang lembur, Jaejoong pasti akan menunggu Yunho sampai ia pulang baru makan malam bersama. Padahal Yunho sudah berulang kali melarang Jaejoong untuk menynggunya dan makan duluan. Tapi memang dasarnya Jaejoong keras kepala, ia menolak. "Sudah terbiasa makan berdua. Berasa ada yang hilang jika makan sendiri." Katanya.

Yunho pun merasa khawatir jika Jaejoong sering makan malam tak tepat waktu, apalagi karena dirinya. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan melanjutkannya esok hari jika belum selesai saat waktu pulang. Atau ya jika memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda, ia akan membawa saja pekerjaannya ke rumah.

Tak jarang pula sesekali Jaejoong mendatangi kantor Yunho saat makan siang dengan membawa kotak bekal, untuk ia makan berdua dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengisi piring dengan makanan banyak-banyak, lebih dari dua porsi. Lalu ia mendudukkan diri di meja seperti biasa. Tersenyum sebelum menyuapkan makanannya.

Dirasa kenyang, Jaejoong menghentikan makannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu meletakan piring yang masih tersisa banyak makanan ke belangannya.

"Yunnie... Makanannya masih tersisa banyak. Eotte?" Tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Yunnie... Makanan Joongie masih tersisa banyak. Bantu Joongie menghabiskan makanannya, ne?"

Tetap tak ada Jawaban.

Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan, ke tempat beberapa tumpukan koran dengan judul bertinta hitam dicetak besar-besar.

'_**TABRAKAN MAUT MENIMPA CEO MUDA.'**_

_**'JUNG YUNHO, CEO JUNG CORP MENINGGAL DI TEMPAT SETELAH MENGALAMI TABRAKAN.'**_

_**'TABRAKAN MAUT YANG MENIMPA JUNG YUNHO, KECELAKAAN ATAUKAH PEMBUNUHAN?'**_

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tangis. Air matanya tumpah. Ia menangis didepan sebuah kursi yang diatasnya terdapat foto berbingkai hitam bergambar Yunho, dengn setelan jas hitamnya sambil tersenym tampan.

"Joongie rindu Yunnie... Yunnie kembalilah..."

.

.

.

.

END

Drabble lagi! Maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan.

Huft... hidup sebagai siswa tingkat akhir SMA sangat melelahkan ya...

Tugas ini tugas itu. Belum tugas kelompok. Ulangan harian berhamburan, praktek ini itu. Lalu ujian semester yang makin hari makin dimajukan jadwalnya.

rasanya pengen kabur ke tempat jauh lalu kembali tanpa ingat apapun -_-

Atau berteriak di depan muka guru "Aku butuh istirahat!" Oke tidak mungkin.

Lets meet masih setengah jalan. Pengerjaannya selalu tertunda. Maaf lama. Ah... itupun kalau masih ada yang tunggu.

Promosi sedikit orz

Find me on Bbm : 7676C1AC or Twitter : tymeechine


End file.
